Rialyn
by SeventhStar
Summary: my version of cinderella. not much else to say. please r/r
1. chapter 1

AN: As I said this is my version of Cinderella. Just warning you my grammar sucks. Disclaimer: Believe it or not I do not own the Cinderella story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Rialyn!" You come here this instant."  
  
I flinched at the sound of my nursemaid's harsh call. How could one person be so  
  
loud? I paused considering my options. I could either stay in my hiding spot and continue  
  
reading or face the wrath of my furious caretaker.  
  
"She'll only get worse," I reminded myself. I quickly slid down the ladder that led  
  
from my window perch. I discovered my hiding spot when I was about ten. I had been  
  
wondering through the library when I found a ladder, which appeared to lead nowhere.  
  
Of course being the adventurous person that I am I decided to climb it. At its top was a  
  
small room. The interesting thing about this room was there were windows instead of  
  
walls. I could see into the library with its tall bookcases and quiet philosophers or I could  
  
look out into the bustling street filled with noisy vendors and rushing people. I had  
  
always called it my window perch. The name just suited it.  
  
I often went there to read or quietly think but most of all to get away from my  
  
annoying and ever present nursemaid Marta. For as long as I could remember we were at  
  
war. I would always whistle or tear my skirt, anything to aggravate her. She would then  
  
retaliate by lecturing me on all my faults. I had quite a few according to her. My hair was  
  
too straight. I had to many freckles. My eyes were too big and an awful shade of blue. I  
  
thought my eyes were my best feature. They were a dark shade of blue with just a hint of  
  
violet. Marta hated them. They came right after my mouse brown hair and reads to  
  
much. When I was seven Marta made a list of all my problems. Reads too much was  
  
number 14. Marta explained that if she kept a list I would be reminded of all I needed to  
  
fix about myself. When I pointed out that I couldn't change my eye color she added  
  
number 15, which was impertinent. The list has grown over the years. At the moment I  
  
think there are 97. Number 97 is too skinny.  
  
I could picture Marta now. Her gray eyes stern with disapproval, her mouth a slit  
  
with thin tight lips. She had a hooked nose and she always wore her gray wiry hair in a  
  
bun. She hated color with a vengeance and never wore anything but black. Unfortunately,  
  
this old witch was in charge of my life since the day I was born. She chose my clothes,  
  
my free time, my studies, everything. She made me learn 20 different ways to curtsy.  
  
And I had to repeat them until I could do them in my sleep.  
  
At the moment I am one step ahead in our little war. At least I think so. I'm not  
  
quite sure. At least she doesn't know about my window perch and I plan to keep it that  
  
way. As soon as I reached the last step I ran as fast I could away from the ladder. If Marta  
  
found me close to it she would become suspicious. I ran until I was almost lost in the  
  
maze of books. Almost. I could never be lost in this library. It was my true home.  
  
"Rialyn!" I heard her shriek. Once more disturbing the silence of the scholars who  
  
were presently buried in their books. " Goodness, it's a wonder the whole world can't  
  
here her" I muttered under my breath and continued running in the direction of the last  
  
shout. I was now running as fast as I could so I would find Marta before she informed the  
  
entire library about her frustrations. I was running and not paying attention and SMACK.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said dropping to the floor to help the bewildered scholar gather  
  
up his material which he had dropped all over the floor when I collided with him.  
  
"No, the fault is all mine," said the voice of a young man. This surprised me.  
  
Normally only old men found time to waste immersed in the volumes of text contained in  
  
the library. Young men most often sought out adventures as knights before they settled  
  
into a scholarly state of mind. I was interested to see the face of the most recent victim of  
  
my clumsiness.  
  
When we finally finished staking his books back up we both took our  
  
eyes off the ground and faced each other. Once again I was surprised. I expected  
  
someone deformed, which was the logical explanation my mind had developed while we  
  
had been working. He had to be deformed or he would be out charging around on a  
  
valiant steed looking completely ridiculous. He wasn't. He had dark hair that framed his  
  
piercing emerald eyes. They seemed to see right through me.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered again feeling bewildered and wishing my cheeks weren't  
  
turning a bright shade of red. Suddenly I remembered Marta. I picked myself up begged  
  
pardon once more and continued heading towards the entrance. I didn't even get his  
  
name.  
  
***  
  
"You wicked disobedient child" Marta shrieked at me. As soon as I had found me  
  
in the library she had promptly dragged me out, to angry to speak. She then marched me  
  
across the street, up the stairs and into my room. Where she closed the door and  
  
proceeded to yell at me.  
  
"I have been looking for nearly an hour! Where have you been."  
  
This continued for quite sometime. After the years I had learned to tone her out.  
  
Eventually she would realize I wasn't listening and threaten to tell my father and storm  
  
out. I never actually knew if she told him or not. I don't think he'd care if she did.  
  
My Father was a wealthy Lord who had once upon a time been a knight. From  
  
what I've heard he was a fairly decent well, at least until the injury. He fell off his horse  
  
jousting or something and somehow managed to break his leg in several places. I don't  
  
know the exact details he refuses to talk about it. What I know I learned from my mother  
  
who wasn't exactly clear on the details either. His leg never fully healed  
  
and from then on he always walked with a limp. This destroyed his career as a knight. he  
  
felt he had dishonored himself and it was only made worse when some lady he loved  
  
refused to have anything to do with him because he was such a disgrace. Personally I  
  
think the lady was a snob and my father was much better off not getting involved with  
  
her. So there my father was alone and dejected when my mother stepped into the picture.  
  
My mother was a beautiful, high-spirited young lady whose family was almost  
  
bankrupt and needed her to marry a wealthy man.  
  
My parents had a loveless marriage. Neither of them were satisfied and they  
  
spent hours bickering or ignoring each other. I didn't care. I loved them both and they  
  
loved me in their own way. I think they almost loved each other. Well, at least my father  
  
cried at my Mother's funeral and he hasn't remarried. He  
  
could if he wanted to. He's 40 but could pass for 30 easily. I look like him. We both  
  
have the same brown hair and stubborn nose and even he has a few freckles. The biggest  
  
temptation for any women seeking for the position of my father's wife is his money. He  
  
is an extremely prosperous merchant, which only adds to the wealth of our family. We  
  
are the richest family in the province (next to the King of course) a fact which  
  
brings my father great pride.  
  
"You're no even listening," I heard Marta shriek. "I'm going straight to your  
  
father and telling him everything!" She slammed the door and I could here her stomp  
  
down the stairs. " You do that," I muttered under my breath. Then aloud I laughed. I had  
  
almost forgotten that father was away on business. He wouldn't be back for another  
  
week. " Good Luck Marta," I called out cheerily, " I'm going back to the  
  
Library"  
  
AN: Please review!!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

AN: I know the story seems slow but bare with me. So here's the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Cinderella Story. I wonder who does.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
My house was not big or fancy despite my father's money. It was only two stories  
  
and while the furniture was made of nice sturdy oak it was plain. There were no  
  
elaborate decorations and the colors seemed to be limited to brown and black with a little  
  
white sometimes. My room was completely different. My mom designed it. She was a  
  
firm believer in showing off wealth. Before she died the entire house was filled to  
  
bursting with beautiful things. This also caused many of the arguments between my  
  
parents. The day after mother's funeral all her decorations were packed up and taken  
  
away. I begged father to let me keep my room the way it was and he relented. Mother  
  
had chosen a blue to match my eyes for my room. It had a blue blanket, blue drapes, blue  
  
everything pretty much. The furniture was a dark cherry. I had a bed, a desk and a small  
  
vanity.  
I love my room but it is not the best thing about my house. The greatest thing  
  
about my house was it was right across the street from the biggest library in the country.  
  
I wasn't joking when I said that the library was my second home. I spent every moment I  
  
could there.  
I loved reading with a passion. I learned to read when I was almost four. Marta  
  
said I was a natural born reader. It's one of the few compliments she has ever given me. I  
  
read everything, history, math, science and languages. At the moment I was working on a  
  
book of fairytales written in the ancient language. I was anxious to finish it so I hurried  
  
across the street and into the library.  
  
"Good day Ria"  
  
"Sam !" I shouted happily as the elderly librarian gave me a hug.  
  
"I saw your nursemaid looking for you. Now don't give her to much trouble ."  
  
I grinned and we finished together, " just enough to keep her on her toes."  
  
"Have fun he called as I headed to my window perch. I walked down the rows of  
  
shelves thinking about the first time I met Sam. It was the first time I had escaped Marta  
  
and my three-year-old self was thrilled. I decided to journey to the frightening building  
  
across the street. When I came in I was immediately memorized by the thousands of  
  
books. I was soon lost in the towering shelves. After a while I realized I was lost, hungry  
  
and tired. So I just sat down and cried. Sam, the same old wrinkly skinned, gray haired  
  
man found me, dried my tears and read me my favorite fairytale.  
  
I was lost in memories when suddenly Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I  
  
whirled around half expecting Marta. Instead I came face to face with the emerald-eyed  
  
boy.  
  
"Hello again" he smiled. I was more then a little stunned.  
  
"Hello," I managed to get out.  
  
"I don't think I caught your name before you left, " He said.  
  
"Ria," I replied gathering myself together, "actually Rialyn but no one calls me that. What's yours?"  
  
"You can call me Terri"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well, now that we've been properly introduced may I ask you what you're doing  
  
here? You don't see to many girls in the library."  
  
Obviously he got straight to the point. No beating around the bush for him.  
  
"Hmmm lets think real hard," I said sarcastically, " reading."  
  
He gave me an odd look and I wondered if I had upset him. Then he laughed. I  
  
decided to be as direct as he was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" What I really meant was why are you here instead of  
  
dashing after adventures and beautiful ladies.  
  
"I'm doing research," he replied quickly.  
  
At that moment I saw someone who could possibly be Marta so I decided I ought  
  
to get going.  
  
"I hope to see you again in the future" I said with a curtsy and quickly hurried off.  
  
He was nice I decided but I didn't like the way I got all tongue tied around him. I hadn't  
  
lied I did want to see him again.  
  
AN: Thanx for reading. If you liked please review if not please review anyways!!!! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters  
Chapter 3  
  
I lay on my bed day dreaming about nothing in particular when Mara returned.  
  
She didn't say anything but I knew she hadn't found my father. I had to disguise a giggle  
  
with a fake cough.  
  
Marta began to pace my room. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was trying  
  
to tell me something but didn't know how. Marta was rarely at a loss for words. She  
  
stopped then looked directly at me and said, "Your father sent you this letter and I've  
  
decided to let you read it."  
  
"How kind of you," I thought icily then snatched the piece of parchment from her  
  
and began to read. I was a little surprised to get a letter from father he never writes unless  
  
it's extremely important. This was important. The letter read.  
  
"Ria,  
I have something I need to tell you.  
  
"Oh really," I thought sarcastically, "you weren't just writing for fun."  
  
"I have married the Countess adsfasfd"  
  
I stopped right there and if I hadn't already been sitting down I would have  
  
collapsed. MARRIED! My father! This was ridiculous. I continued reading; maybe he  
  
forgot to mention I had a twin sister named Fred.  
  
"We will of course be delayed. You can expect us in a month's time. I trust you and Marta will make any necessary preparations.  
Your Father"  
  
"Marta!" I exclaimed jumping up from my bed, "this isn't true. Is it?" I was half  
  
hoping she would tell me it was all some lie made up to punish me.  
  
"It's true," she replied. Marta almost looked sorry for me. She continued, "Why  
  
don't you get some rest things always look better in the morning."  
  
I didn't resist Marta. I just crawled into bed but sleep didn't claim me for a few  
  
more hours.  
  
***  
  
The time before my new stepmother arrived were a blur of activity. For once in  
  
my life I was thankful for Marta. She was like a lighthouse in the sudden hurricane that  
  
had engulfed my life. Marta knew that eventually my father would remarry and seemed  
  
prepared to welcome a new mistress to the house.  
  
The entire house was cleaned and frilled up. As I said before my mother believed  
  
in fancy furniture and decorations but when she died my father cleared all her things out.  
  
I thought he had sold them. I was wrong. He must have put them in storage because when  
  
I woke up one morning they were all back. The house seemed to glow with life. The  
  
blacks and browns were replaced with all sorts of colors. The furniture was beautifully  
  
carved and everywhere. There was a chair or bookcase someplace and I felt little  
  
crowded.  
I'll admit I cried for a good half hour when I saw all of my mother's things. It  
  
reminded me of her. I missed her even though it had been five years since she died. She  
  
had been beautiful with curling blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Betsy, a new maid Marta  
  
hired, found me crying. Betsy is a few years older then me and engaged to a soldier. She  
  
talks about him constantly but I don't mind. I t annoys Marta though and if it wasn't for  
  
Betsy's amazing angle food cake she wouldn't have lasted a day. Marta adores angel  
  
food cake, actually any type of cake.  
  
I thought Betsy was darling from the moment we met. She had red hair that curled  
  
in ringlets and forest green eyes with a multitude of freckles. Betsy had an amazing way  
  
of making people feel appreciated. I spent hours helping her clean the house until Marta  
  
was satisfied. Needless to say by the time we finished we knew each other quite well.  
  
Betsy let me cry on her shoulder before we started cleaning again.  
  
"Cheer up love" She said with a hug, "When we're done cleaning I'll teach you  
  
how to make angel food cake. It's Rob's favorite. (Rob was her fiancé) I used to make  
  
angel food cake whenever he came."  
  
***  
  
With all the cleaning and preparations I wasn't able to visit the Library for two  
  
weeks in a row. It was more then I could bear so when Marta was busy instructing Betsy  
  
on how best to arrange the tapestries I snuck over to the building I considered paradise.  
  
Sam greeted me with a smile and a brief lecture on how I had stayed away to  
  
long. I explained to Sam about my Father's wedding.  
  
"Oh my goodness, married. Well I'll be!"  
  
"You took the news better then me," I grinned. He laughed and I continued on my  
  
way. It was great to be back. As I walked through the shelves I began humming a song  
  
my mother used to sing to me. I wondered what my new stepmother would be like .  
  
Maybe she was pretty or maybe she liked reading too or maybe she would send me off to  
  
some boarding school far away from any books. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Ria!"  
I jumped then whirled around to see who called me. No one was there. "Hello," I  
  
called out timidly.  
  
"Up here,"  
  
I gazed up. There was a boy on a ladder looking at a book from the middle of a tall shelf.  
  
"Wait there," he commanded. I wanted to turn and run just to spite him. I don't  
  
like following orders. I stayed because I was curious to see who it was. Not many people  
  
go around commanding people to do things. He put the book back and climbed down the  
  
ladder.  
  
"Terri" I said recognizing him.  
  
"I haven't seen you around lately, he said giving me an accusing stare."  
  
"Why do you care?" I shot back at him.  
  
For the first time he looked like he didn't have reply. He just began to blush a  
  
little. At least that's what it looked like. I'm not sure why but it made me laugh soon he  
  
joined me. When we both stopped he told me he liked the way I laughed. It was my turn  
  
to blush a little.  
  
"My mother said my laugh sounded like music" I said quickly. "the music of  
  
laughter, the food for the soul." He quoted.  
  
"You've read Robinson"  
  
"I've read a few of his books, but I found them incredibly dull"  
  
"What?!" I gasped. Robinson was my favorite author of fantasy.  
  
"His writing is nothing but descriptions," Terri said.  
  
"The most vivid, amazing, poetic descriptions," I replied my temper slightly  
  
roused. We continued to argue back and forth for another hour. Our debate finally ended  
  
when I stormed off.  
  
"Ria, Ria wait!" Terri called chasing after me. I continued walking. "Anyone who  
  
said those things about Robinson's work should die" I thought viciously. He caught my  
  
arm and held me there. I struggled to get free.  
  
"Let go," I demanded  
  
"Ria, please, I'm sorry"  
  
"I don't care," I snapped.  
  
"Look, just because we don't like the same author doesn't mean we can't be  
  
friends. " He gave me a pleading look and I immediately forgave him . He knew I had  
  
already given in so he struck a dramatic pose and said, "M'lady I humbly beg thy  
  
pardon. Canst thou find it in they most gracious and noble self to forgive me?"  
  
"Of course" I said through a storm of giggles.  
  
"I love making you laugh" he smiled, " Your laugh is just so beautiful,"  
  
"Thank you" I said hoping he couldn't tell I was bushing.  
  
AN: Once again thank you sooooo much for reading. Please review! 


	4. chapter 4

AN: I fixed my story so chapter 1 is all together and a little easier to read. Yup and that means I put two delightful chapters up today. 3 and this one. I am dead tired.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Cinderella story amazing as that may seem :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oh no!" Terri exclaimed, "How did they have find me." I looked around to see  
  
who Terri was talking about. All I saw were shelves of books but then I saw two men  
  
dressed in blue and gold the colors of the royal guard.  
  
"Terri? Are you in trouble?" I asked  
  
"No.well yes,"  
  
I took a step back. He noticed my sudden uneasiness. " I'm not a criminal. You  
  
don't need to be afraid of me." he said, "Please believe me." I stared at Terri. Meanwhile  
  
the guards were getting closer. I made a decision. "Follow me," I motioned to Terri, " I  
  
know a place where you can hide."  
  
We raced through the library. One guard gave a loud shout. Terri had been spotted. I  
  
speed up Terri close behind. We swerved through the shelves the guards right behind us.  
  
I had the advantage though. While the guards were just charging aimlessly after us I  
  
knew exactly where I was. We ran a little longer until we came to a row of desks and  
  
large armchairs. I grabbed Terri's arm and threw him under a desk then grabbed an  
  
armchair. I sat it in front of Terri, grabbed a book and plopped down. A second later the  
  
two guards rushed in.  
  
"Have you seen a young man?" One of them questioned  
  
"Did he have dark brown hair?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," the other guard said sounding hopeful.  
  
"He just ran through a couple of seconds ago. He went that way," I said pointing to  
  
the left. The guards ran in the direction I indicated.  
  
"Those guards are real dense," I said breathing a sigh of relief "I seriously didn't  
  
think they would fall for it. But it was worth a try and I don't think I could've run any  
  
more."  
  
"Me either," Terri gasped. He pushed the chair out of the way and got out of his  
  
hiding spot. "Thanks" He smiled.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet. Those guards are still looking for you. I know a place you  
  
can stay for a little while at least until they leave,"  
  
"Lead on fair lady."  
  
We walked to a corner of the library and began to climb a ladder. Terri followed me  
  
up. So far he hadn't said a thing. That was probably good because he was going to be  
  
answering a whole lot of questions soon and he needed to save his breath.  
  
"Were are we?" Terri asked when we finally reached the top.  
  
"My window perch. Technically its not mine but I'm the only one who comes here  
  
so I consider it mine." I replied a little embarrassed by my rambling. He didn't notice.  
  
"This place is amazing" he continued looking out the window to the street below.  
  
"Alright it's time you started to explain things," I said trying to remain calm but  
  
failing. He gave me a sad sort of wistful look.  
  
"I can't I'm sorry"  
  
I wasn't paying any attention to him though. I was watching the street. Marta had  
  
just stormed out of my house and began walking towards the library. I could tell by the  
  
way she was practically stomping across that she was angry.  
  
"I have to go," I said quickly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wont ask about the guards again if you don't ask about this." I said hoping he  
  
wouldn't press the matter.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want. See you later?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Bye" I slipped down the ladder and out of sight.  
  
AN: thank you so much for reading. Please review!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

AN: thanx to all those who reviewed. My computer had that worm that shuts off your computer randomly and it was a big pain so I've finally had a chance to update my stories.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Please don't let Marta see me. PLEASE." I thought desperately. There she was talking to Sam at the front desk blocking my way out. I was surprised and thankful she hadn't started shrieking my name for the entire library to hear. I would be to embarrassed to see Terri again ever. Well maybe not ever but still a fifteen-year-old girl who still needs a nurse. It can't get any more pathetic.  
  
Here was my chance Marta and Sam were both walking into the library. They looked concerned. I've seen Marta angry because of me but never concerned. Something really weird is happening. As Marta and Sam walked further into the library I slipped out from behind the book cart I had been hiding behind and ran for the door. I was free. I happily whistled crossing the street. Marta wouldn't find me in the library, I wouldn't get another lecture and I was going to see Terri again.  
  
As I thought about Terri my thoughts went back to the guards. Why were they after Terri? I didn't want to believe Terri was a criminal but I hardly knew him. I tried to piece together all I knew about him. He obviously was well educated and he probably wasn't poor. The library was open to anyone rich or not, but thinking back on it Terri's clothes had always looked not fancy but expensive. I really never paid attention. I can kind of remember colors. The first day I think he was wearing a black tunic and today he had been wearing green. That's about it. I wasn't sure of Terri's age he seemed a couple years older then me but I wasn't sure. I opened the door to my house still trying to figure out Terri when I heard the sound of stifled crying.  
  
"Betsy what wrong?" I said rushing to her side.  
  
"Ria," she said between sobs, "Thank goodness your safe. We were so worried." "Worried?" I interrupted, "about me?"  
  
"Of course, your who the men were looking for. I think."  
  
"The men? What men?"  
  
"The men who were looking for you."  
  
"I know that, but who were they?"  
  
"I've never seen them before in my life. They were all dressed in black with cloaks that covered their faces and they said they wanted to speak with the daughter of Lord Faris. Marta told them to get out of the house this instant and they did but I've never been more frightened in my life. As soon as they left Marta went looking for you."  
  
"I wonder why they wanted me?" I said more to myself then to Betsy. I thought of Terri but it couldn't be because of him I've never told him my Father's name. Terri doesn't know much about me either I suddenly realized.  
  
"Ria! Where have you been?" Marta burst through the door. "I want you in your room now and lock the door." I nodded to show I would then headed upstairs. Once I was in my room I locked the door a thousand questions racing through my mind. Why did the door need to be locked? Why wasn't Marta giving a lecture? Who were those men? I flopped onto my bed discouraged that I didn't know any of the answers. Maybe when Father comes home he'll explain things.  
  
A couple hours later Marta came up to my room. "Let me in Ria," she commanded. " I made a face at the door and walked over to open it. Marta gave me a tired look. Obviously the day had been more stressful then I anticipated. I waited for her to speak hoping she wouldn't vent her frustrations on me. After a long pause she began.  
  
"Ria, I can't keep you away from the library can I." she reminded me of a tired general who had realized he was fighting a losing battle and was preparing to surrender.  
"No ma'm"  
"Then I must ask you to use be careful. I don't want you associating with strangers and please if anybody approaches you tell Sam immediately."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, when you leave and return from the library I expect you to inform me immediately."  
  
"Sounds fair enough." We stood there for a few minutes. Marta moved in front of my window and stared at the streets below. Evening was fast approaching and she seemed to be checking the streets for dangerous intruders who might be lurking in the growing shadows. I finally gained enough courage. My voice was quiet as I asked, "Marta, what happened today? I got some of the story from Betsy but if I'm in danger I think I should know."  
  
"You aren't," Marta said staring directly at me, "but I fear your father may be and one way to get a man to do what you want is by having something he loves as a bargaining tool." I was beginning to see what Marta was getting at.  
  
"Father?" I cried in alarm, "Who would trouble father?"  
  
"I don't know" Marta sighed wearily, "I hope he returns soon. For his sake and yours too." I knew she wasn't lying but I had a feeling she wasn't telling the entire truth either. Before I could ask any more questions Marta marched out of the room " I'll have Betsy bring up some supper" She said as she shut the door. I sat by the window more confused then ever.  
  
AN: Ok I know the story doesn't sound exactly like Cinderella yet but give me some time and as always please review. 


	6. chapter 6

AN Thanks for reviewing! you people are my heroes  
  
Time seemed to speed up and before I knew it, it was the day my Father and his new bride were to return home. I was so nervous and if Betsy hadn't been there to calm me down I would've been a wreck. She spent most of the morning helping me get into my best dress. It was black, no big surprise since Marta hates color and "lucky" me she choose the dress. Betsy brushed my hair (My hands were shaking so bad I could barely hold the comb) She made about five separate braids then fussed about my head until my hair was all set. I had so many pins stuck into my hair it was a wonder I could keep my head up. It looked amazing though. Betsy said it was supposed to look like a lotus flower. Marta even approved, I think, she said that it was very becoming but much to extravagant for a young girl Excuse me, last time I checked I was 15 and that is NOT young.  
  
Marta rushed me downstairs and into the parlor were I sat and waited and waited and waited.  
  
When are they supposed to be here?" I asked Marta.  
  
"Soon. Be patient"  
  
"I'm trying but it's not working to well"  
  
"Try harder"  
  
"How can you say that? Have you ever had to wait for something you've been expecting and dreading and waiting for. Oh Marta!" I exclaimed, "What of she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm ugly or.or." my voice dropped down so low Marta had to lean in to hear me speak, "What if she sends me away" It had been my biggest fear. I didn't want to leave my father or the library or Terri. It dawned on me at that moment that out of everything I would probably miss Terri the most. Over the last week we had met at the library every day. We would talk about philosophy, science, history, politics, anything really. I found his conversations stimulating and refreshing. Besides you can't argue to well with a book and I found human companionship a large improvement.  
  
"Calm down." Marta sighed, "No one is going to send you away."  
  
"Why? How do you know?"  
  
"Because I wont let her." The worry that had been building inside me since the time I received the letter vanished. If Marta said I wasn't leaving then that was it I wouldn't be leaving. I breathed a sigh of relief then settled back into my chair to wait.  
  
The next thing I remember Marta was shaking me awake. "They're here" she whispered, "Straighten your dress and do try and look proper." I shot up wide-awake. I heard the front door open. Then footsteps coming toward the door, "Oh Edmund, It's beautiful" I heard an alto voice say. That must be my step-mother. I listened carefully as she commented on decorations in the hallway. Her voice was melodic and soothing but something about it seemed almost cold and distant Suddenly I forgot everything. There she was standing in front of me and she was beautiful. She looked about 20 and she had raven black hair done up in a fancy style. Hear skin was pale, her lips rosy red and her eyes an enchanting shade of sky blue that matched her dress perfectly. It also fit her slim body perfectly revealing all her curves. Obviously no problem showing off.  
  
"Ria, your new mother," my Father smiled. I immediately jumped up and swept a graceful curtsy. She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"So you must be Rialyn, I have heard so much about you." She said her voice dripping with sweetness. "I'm pleased to meet you," I said doing my best to be proper. "I have looked forward to your coming for quite sometime."  
  
"What a charming child, Edward" She said to my father. I put a fake smile on my face. I HATED it when people talked like I wasn't there. I had been so worried that my stepmother wouldn't like me that I had completely forgotten that I might not like her. She was young enough to be my sister and she was a little too sweet. Like adding honey on top of an already frosted cake.  
  
"So how old are you Rialyn?" She said turning her attention back to me.  
  
"15" I replied shortly.  
  
"Oh what a delightful age. I remember being 15" (like that would be hard, it was only a few years ago for her), "I won the heart of many a brave knight. Ohhh, it seems so long ago. Thankfully I found true love with Edward."  
  
Ugghh, she was making me sick. True love, ha, I knew exactly why she married my Father and it definitely wasn't out of love. I glanced at my Father who had been staring star struck at the little fake the entire time. He didn't even realize she was playing him for a fool. I wanted to throw up. Marta must of realized my discomfort because she stood up and said in a cold tone, " I'm sure you must be tired my lady. You can go to your room upstairs. Your bags will be brought up later."  
  
"Your so considerate," she smiled, "I suppose I am a little tired," She glanced at my Father, "why don't you came up with me darling, show me my room,"  
  
"Of course cupcake," he said the same love struck expression on his face. They headed towards the stairs. Ewwwwwwwwww! Now I really am going to be sick. "Are you feeling alright?" Marta asked eyeing me with what looked like amusement.  
  
"Marta, what on earth has possessed my father," I shrieked.  
  
"Hush," Marta ordered, "Come into the kitchen,"  
  
I followed after her and when we were there she shut the door. "I know you don't like her," Marta said sitting me down on a stool, "Frankly I don't like her much either but we'll just have to deal with your fathers choice. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, but she's awful"  
  
"I know dear."  
  
"She's just after him for his money"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why is my Dad such an idiot? Why?"  
  
Marta laughed. "Just be strong. We will make it through this. Now go get Betsy and we'll all start making supper for this 'lady.'"  
  
I started off in search of Betsy thinking about what Marta had just said. We she had said WE. Marta and I were no longer enemies we were united against the evil that had just entered our house.  
  
AN: like review don't like review anyways please 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter's kind of boring but necessary for the story so just bare with me  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next two weeks were not exactly my idea of fun. Annette, my step- mother, was driving me insane. Always simpering over my father. I did my best to never be alone with them in the same room. I don't think my stomach could take anymore. I know they're newly weds, but he's my father for goodness sake. I was spending a lot of my time with Betsy and Marta. I was already pretty good at cleaning but now I was getting hands on experience with cooking and unlike cleaning I loved it.  
  
It was fun just Marta, Betsy and I in the kitchen laughing and talking. Believe me if anybody had said I would be having the time of my life with Marta I would've said they were off their rocker. Actually Marta wasn't to bad once you got to know her and she seemed to hate Annette just as much as me. (which is saying a lot). I only got to see Terri once and it was one of the oddest conversations I've had with him.  
  
It was about three days after Annette, I refuse to call her stepmother, had shown up. He was already at the window perch when I arrived and was sitting pretending to read a book. It was upside down so I could tell he was a little distracted. When he noticed me come in he stood up and asked me how I was, the usual questions, and then he got all quiet and told me that he had something really important he needed to tell me. I was all ears, I was still curious about the guards and I was hoping that he might provide an explanation. But then he stopped . . . just stopped and said he had to go and left. I haven't seen him since even though I 've gone to the library every day. I wonder what's the matter.  
  
I was sitting on bed pondering on this when my Father walked in. You could tell by the way he was glaring at me that I was in trouble.  
  
"What did I do?" I asked defensively.  
  
"You have not said a single word to your stepmother since you first met her!"  
  
"And the problem is?" He was right and I haven't said a thing to Annette and I planned on keeping it that way.  
  
"She is most distressed by this and YOU will do anything to make her happy."  
  
"Annette isn't happy? Oh how tragic." I snapped my temper getting the better of me. I hadn't expected my father to apologize about bringing a random women in and calling her my mother but the fact that he was accusing me of not making Annette happy was more then I could bare. My sole purpose in life was not to make that little hoar happy. I continued on knowing full well I was going to regret everything I was about to say, "Your nothing but a blind fool! You can't see through her. She doesn't love you. All she wants is your money and everyone can see that but you." I stopped short. One look from my father told me I was in serious trouble.  
  
" You will respect your mother" he snapped. Then he walked out of my room. I knew he wasn't finished yet something bad was coming my way soon.  
  
I can't believe it. No one could be this cruel. My father is forcing me to go shopping with Annette. I can think of a few things I rather be doing like walking on hot coals in bare feet. When I explained this to Betsy she just laughed and continued braiding my hair.  
  
"It can't be all that bad"  
  
"oh yes it can," I retorted. " The women is soooo annoying and now I have to spend an entire morning looking at dumb dresses with her. There is nothing good about it. NOTHING."  
  
"You get a new dress that Marta wont pick out for you"  
  
"Well. . . um. . . fine you win. but that's the only good thing"  
  
"Just mind your manners" Betsy reminded, "I don't think you want your stepmother as an enemy"  
  
"To late" I replied, "She is MY sworn enemy! and if she feels the same way about me I could care less."  
  
Betsy finished fixing my hair. It was a ponytail with 3 braids coming out. Then it had been looped back up and held with a clasp. I was wearing the usual which included a black dress with a brown bodice. Not to attractive I know but no one said Marta had a sense of fashion. Over my dress was draped a black cloak since there had been an early frost and the air was still slightly chilly. I wouldn't need the cloak by Lunch time but might as well deal with a cloak then an aggravated Marta.  
  
"All set, all you need know is a smile" Betsy grinned  
  
I scowled back at her.  
  
"Remember Marta and I will be gone all afternoon?"  
  
"Where?" I asked  
  
"Market. We have to get some food for some party your father and Annette are having."  
  
"Party?! How come no one informed me of this?"  
  
"Don't worry you don't have to come. The guests will be arriving this afternoon, while Marta and I are at market You and Annette should be back by then. Marta said you could go to the library for a while"  
  
"Yes" Maybe if I spent all afternoon at the library I'd be able to see Terri. It was worth a shot.  
  
"Now go on and remember be polite"  
  
"I'll try but I make no promises" I called back to her.  
  
Annette was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was looking dazzling in a light pink dress. I thought she looked like a cupcake but even as a cupcake Annette was gorgeous. Sigh.  
  
"Good Morning Rialyn"  
  
Morning yes but I wasn't to sure about the good part. "Hello" I replied. We both walked out into the bustling streets were a carriage was waiting to take us to some dress shop. When we arrived a dignified old lady came in. Obviously her and Annette were good friends because they started discussing the latest fashions and which lady was with which Knight. While they were talking it gave me a chance to look around. The shop was filled with the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. Silks lace and velvet were every where in a multitude of colors. But one dress in particular caught my attention. It was dark blue almost the color of my eyes and it sparkled ever so slightly so it looked like stars had been sewn into it . I gaped at it for a moment then ran over.  
  
"A fine choice" said the old lady stopping her conversation with Annette.  
  
"Its so beautiful" I said completely oblivious to all else.  
  
"Would you like to try it on" the lady asked.  
  
"Of course"  
  
She lead me to a changing room. "Annette and I will wait out here," She smiled. It was then that I figured out that she had to be the owner of the shop. Sometimes I am so slow. I tried the dress on and it fit perfectly, like it had been made just for me. I walked out and Annette looked shocked and maybe even a little jealous. She had been trying on a white dress that was all silk and pearls but no were near as fine as mine.  
  
"It's beautiful" the lady replied. You look like a princess in it.  
  
"Thank you" I blushed. I felt like a princess.  
  
"We'll get these" Annette said in a somewhat strained voice. What was her problem. "I'll met you in the carriage" she snapped at me and then to the lady she said, "Put it on Lord Farris' bill"  
  
The lady nodded as Annette walked out, then turned to me. "You must be a saint to put up with her"  
  
"What? but I thought you two were friends."  
  
"She is one of my more frequent customers but she is also a spoiled selfish girl."  
  
"You said it"  
  
The lady laughed. "I don't know why but for some reason I like you. Wait here I want to give you something" She walked into the back of the shop and returned a few minutes later with a pair of slippers made of glass. They sparkled in the early morning sun.  
  
"These are for you"  
  
"But I can't take them" I stammered, "I don't have enough money to pay for them. And I wouldn't want their cost to come out of my Father's pocket. If I get them I want to buy them so I know there mine." I rambled feeling as foolish as I sounded.  
  
"Slow down there" The lady smiled, "No one said anything about buying. They're a gift"  
  
"But I only just met you. An they probably cost a ton and ½ "  
  
"Yes," she replied, "but money isn't everything. Take them and when someone needs something I want you to help them. That will be your payment"  
  
She handed me the shows then shoved me out the door. The dress had been neatly packed in a box along with Annette's dress and both had been placed in the carriage. I hid the slippers in the folds of my cloak. I didn't want Annette to know about them. I didn't want anyone to know about them they were mine. Special and secret.  
  
I 


	8. chapter 8

chapter 8  
  
The rest of the shopping escapade was extremely boring. I spent the entire time watching Annette try on numerous dresses at various stores. Not exactly my idea of a good time but I guess it could've been worse.  
  
We finally returned home around three. Annette immediately went to dress for the dinner party. Marta and Kate weren't back yet so I was left to drag all of Annette's new clothes upstairs. Not fun! When I finally finished I carefully took my two purchases, though I guess the slippers were more of a gift, and went to my room.  
  
When I was nine years old I read a book where this man's house burn's down and he looses everything. Ever since then I've been paranoid about my house catching fire, so I packed a bag with all my most valuable possessions which include my mother's wedding ring, my favorite poems and a hundred gold coins. I had saved them over the years because I figured if my house burned down I was going to need to buy food somehow and yes I am this sheltered, I didn't know how much it costs. So I just put any money I received for my birthday into the bag.  
  
When I entered my room I went straight for the bag. It took a little effort, all right it took a lot of effort, but I eventually managed to get the box that contained my dress and the shoes into the bag. After I was done I felt a little proud of myself. I headed down stairs and immediately set off for the Library. No way I was sticking around for some dumb party.  
  
Once I was in the there I headed for my window perch. The entire time I was trying to convince myself that I wouldn't really care if Terri wasn't there or not, but I missed him so much. Then I heard his voice. I stopped and listened again. I wanted to make sure that it was really him. The last thing I needed was to go charging after some old fellow that just happened to have Terri's voice. I heard it again. It WAS Terri; I could barely contain my excitement and started heading in the direction of the voice. When I was about two bookshelves away, I heard another voice, a female voice. I froze, the girls voice was barley above a whisper which was probably why I didn't hear it before. I quietly tip toed to and peered between the shelves.  
  
Terri stood next to a girl, who was maybe a year older, then me. She was dressed in peach colored silk and she had her honey coloered hair frameing her flawless face. Terri seemed to be in an entusiastic conversation about something, I couldn't tell, all of a sudden my ears had stopped working. I stepped back. I felt as if someone had slapped me. Then my hearing turned back on again and I heard Terri suggest they come closer to me. I fled for the safety of my window perch.  
  
What was the matter with me? It wasn't like I should be jealous. Terri and I were just good friends, nothing more. At that instant I realized that I wanted it to be more. This wasn't like a fairytale; it hadn't been love at first sight. But this was love, I was sure of it. I was completely unprepared for these knew feelings. I stood there pondering Terri, desperatly trying to figure out why I loved him. I couldn't find an answer, I just did. Then I remembered the other girl. I was such a little fool, Terri obviously liked her and there would never be a chance for me. Never. I stood there completely wrapped in my depressing thought. I was so lost in my little world of new and suddenly broken dreams that I didn't hear him come.  
  
"Ria!" He called out cheerliy. I turned around slowly. I must have looked as awful as I felt because he immediately said.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing" I replied begging myself not to cry. He stared at me for a moment and then taking two strides towards me he encircled me in his arms. I couldn't hold back any loner and the tears spilled down my checks onto his tunic. I'm not sure how long we stood there. All I remember was a feeling of peaceful security. And despite the fact that I was crying, life seemed perfect.  
  
Then I thought of the honey haired girl. The peace dissolved; I shoved Terri away. "I have to go" I sobbed. As fast as I could, I charged down the ladder. I had to get home. Terri would never love me the way he would the beautiful girl in the peach dress. I wasn't good enough for him and it hurt. I suppose every one gets their heart broken at sometime or another. I just hadn't realized how painful it was. I enterd my house silently, the laughter from the dinner party echoed in my ears. I glanced into the dining room. I shouldv'e know something was going on, there were no other women aside from Annette, but I was to tired to care. I headed to my room sidestepping a large collection of black cloaks.  
  
Once in my room I sat on my bed in the dark feeling absolutly numb. The sun had set a while ago and I could barely make out a few stars. Seeing Terri again seemed immposiable. I don't think I could stand that kind of pain anymore but I longed to look at his face once more. I lay there torn between my two emotions for more then an hour. I'm being silly. Terri and I can still be friends. I just have to be careful he never knows. I finally decided. The decision brought a little relief and I decided to look at my slippers. For some odd reason they felt comforting. I picked up the bag but that was as far as I got. Someone was shouting form downstairs. I couldn't make out the words but something was obviously wrong.  
  
Still clutching the bag, I walked downstairs. The pile of black cloaks was gone. Maybe the guests had left. Maybe Father had decided to get rid of Annette. No wait, the guests were still here. They all had their cloaks on covering their faces so I couldn't see who they were. Why did that seem familiar? It was something important that I was forgetting. What we're these peolple doing with swords out. One of them was yelling at my father. "You will do as we say!" I stood there confused, half hidden in shadows of the open door that led to the dinning room. "I will not turn against my king," he whispered. It sounded as if he was pain. Had they beaten him? I looked over at Annette, my anger increasing every second. "Either way we'll get your money" she said. "I'm you're wife" she continued almost geefully, "When you die I get it all"  
  
Danger! My mind warned. Wait, did she say die. The next few seconds seem to take an eternity, I watched in horror as Annette said, "kill him". I watched as the man's sword swung back and I watched as it plunged into my father's chest with a sickening crunch. I watched as he slumped to the floor, his eyes closed in death. I gave a small cry, Annette looked up, and she saw me standing there. I didn't wait a second longer I ran.  
  
Once more I ran into the cold night air. I could hear them following me. The library doors were locked. No safety there. I turned around intime to see two of the cloaked men coming after me. Adrenaline pumped through my vains and I ran, faster then I have in my entire life. I didn't care where I was going I charged down streets, alleys, it began to rain sending any beggars or thiefs in for shelter. I still wasn't safe. I ran, they were still in pursuit and soon they would catch me. I turned down into a now silent market. I paused, I couldn't run anymore. For one breif moment I thought of just waiting, for them to kill me. They were almost there, I launched myself into a near by hay wagon. Covering myself as best I could in the straw. I lay there silently as the men passed me by. I breathed again, I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath. I didn't want to move I was too tired. The last thing I remebered before falling asleep was realizing I still was holding my bag. I clutched it tighter and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AN: Sorry its taken forever to write this three words MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. So I finally sat down and forced myself to write. I know this chapter seems a little overdramatic but what happens in this chapter is really important. Please help me make this chapter better. It definetly needs help! So review and tell me how to fix it. Please! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I am so sorry!!! This chapter has been way over due. My computer deleted my entire story including this chapter plus I don't have a lot of time to rewrite stuff. sigh. you probably don't care any way  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I couldn't tell who was more surprised me or the elderly farmer who discovered me in his hay wagon. Just my luck the farmer was superstitious.  
  
"Back you demon!"  
  
"What?" I asked groggily, still waking up "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Who put straw in my bed? Where is my bed? Where am I?!" I was now wide-awake and panicking.  
  
"Don't do anything tricky or I'll poke you with my pitchfork."  
  
Not good. I had no clue where I was and some man was threatening to make me a human pincushion. Then I remembered and the events of last night came crashing back. Bursting into tears, I sat down. I wasn't paying attention but apparently the farmer lowered his pitchfork because the next thing I knew he was sitting next to me on the wagon offering me a handkerchief.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized, " Your obviously not a demon just a lost little girl."  
  
I didn't exactly like being called a little girl but I took the handkerchief anyway and wiped my tears away.  
  
"There now that's better" the old man gave me a toothy grin from behind his gray beard. I tried to give a small smile back. The farmers seemed to be satisfied.  
  
"Now I probably ought to take you back to the city"  
  
"Back to the city?" I asked feeling extremely stupid after the words slipped out my mouth.  
  
"I had been traveling for nearly three hours until I discovered you in the hay"  
  
"I don't want to go back to the city," I decided out loud. The last person I wanted to see was Annette and for all I knew she was still looking for me in the city.  
  
"You're a runaway"  
  
"Yes," I answered slowly then continued, "Please take me with you"  
  
"No, I am not mixing myself up with some little noble's daughter who decides to up and leave. Your father will be after you young missy."  
  
I didn't correct the farmer. He didn't need to know my father was dead. I choked back tears and soon my grief was replaced by the overwhelming need to be practical. I guess Marta's upbringing comes in handy every once and a while. Reaching in the hay I found my stuffed blue bag. Quickly glancing to assure myself that shoes were safe I grabbed two gold coins. They better be enough because I'm not sure how much money I'm going to need to survive the rest of my life.  
  
"Here" I offered him one coin, "I'll give you another once we reach a convenient place for you to drop me off."  
  
The farmer hesitated, but only for an instant then snatched the coin.  
  
"I'm delivering my hay to the winter palace. That's as far as you go."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
************************  
  
The Winter Palace was one day's travel from the city, at least by the main road. Most of the journey passed in silence for me, the farmer talked about his farm and his prize-winning hay. I never really paid to much attention. I was to busy piecing the broken shards of my life back together. My father had never really been there and he was an idiot for marrying Annette but he was still my father and I loved him. I suppose peace never comes easy after death and maybe never after murder. I would expose Annette eventually. Make her pay for her crimes. In the meantime I needed a way to live. Revenge would have to come later.  
  
After a while I finally had a plan. Since I was already fairly skilled at the art of cooking and cleaning, I could probably pull off being a castle servant for a while. As foolish and childish as it was I couldn't' think of anything better. Perhaps it might even be fun. Who knows how many fairy stories where the princess runs away and ends up working at the castle only to meet her prince and live happily ever after? My thoughts jumped back to Terri, he was my prince even though he didn't know it and probably never would.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Well here we are" The farmer who's named turned out to be Ewan announced.  
  
When we finally reached the Palace it was past sunset and I was tired. Stumbling out of the wagon I grabbed my blue bag.  
  
"This is the castle?" I gasped.  
  
"Palace," he corrected, "winter palace to be exact."  
  
"Oh," was all I could reply. It looked like it had jumped straight out of a fairy tale. I had never seen anything so beautiful. It was made of some type of white stone that sparkled in the moonlight and one could see carvings of fairy's and far off worlds on the walls. If I owned a place like this I would never leave it.  
  
"Where do I go for work?" I asked.  
  
"Round back, here I'll take you"  
  
I was still entranced by the breathtaking site. I bet Robbins would've had a fine time describing this place, Thinking about Robbins brought back painful memories. It seemed like ages ago but I guess it had only a couple weeks ago since I had that argument with Terri. I grinned to myself remembering his dramatic apology. He could always make me laugh. I wish he were here now.  
  
"Hmm. . . so who are you?" snapped a plump middle aged women. I looked at her startled out of my thoughts. She was wearing a green dress complete with a floury white apron. Her hair was hidden behind a dark green kerchief.  
  
"Ria," I said without thinking. Blast, I shouldn't have given her my real name, to late now. I added a curtsy out of habit.  
  
"He," she said pointing a finger at the farmer, "says you want a job here ."  
  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
"What exactly can you do?"  
  
"Uhh. . .cleaning, cooking, anything you need me to do really."  
  
She glared at me and I blushed. Painfully aware of the hay covering me from head to toe. Finally she said, "You're in luck, cook fired the third assistant scullery maid today so now you've got a job missy."  
  
"Thank you ma'm" I said dipping a slight curtsey again.  
  
"Nice manners," she observed, "you might be suitable enough to serve in the banquet hall. Now get your things and I'll show you to your room. Then you need to clean yourself. You look like a haystack."  
  
"Yes ma'm."  
  
I hurried back to the cart and grabbed my bag. With a hasty thanks I handed Ewan the rest of his payment and ran back to towards the palace and my new life.  
  
AN: Thanx so much for reading sorry this chapter is sooo boring but I needed to get places for the plot to continue. I wanted to give the farmer some type of accent but I have no idea hoe to write accents any suggestions would be great. Sorry for the wait. I'll shut up now. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I bet you thought I would never update. So did I since I have written myself into a corner but I was checking my email and I got a request to keep going and I said why not. I'm still not quite sure where this story is going but I'm going to try and get it to work out. So here's chapter 10. It's Dedicated to all you people who kept telling me to keep going. Thanx!

Chapter 10

"This is where you'll be spending most of your time" the woman who hired me gestured to the room we had just entered. "the kitchen." It was huge. Well, a lot bigger then what I was used to.

"Your duties mostly involve cleaning and drying dishes and occasionally you'll be asked to clean other rooms in the palace. Understand?"

I nodded my head and she continued on, "You get two coppers a week and every other Monday off and this job also includes room and board as well as a uniform and a nightdress." That was good. The only clothes I had were the ones I was wearing. While she had been talking she had lead me through the kitchen and into a side room. It was a little smaller and contained several rows of bunk beds.

"This is where you'll be sleeping" she motioned to one of the top bunks. Katie is right below you. At the moment there are only three other maids aside from you but that'll change when the royals come for the winter festival. The bathing room for the servants is over there I suggest you get yourself cleaned up."

I agreed gratefully and set my bag on my bed then headed to the door she had indicated.

"oh and one last thing" The woman called from the door way . " My name is Nellie so if you have any problems just ask for me"

"Thank you ma'm"

A little while later after feeling clean and consequently more cheerful I stepped out of the tub. The water had been near freezing but I wasn't about to complain. After quickly drying myself with a worn looking towel I wrapped it around me and headed into the servants quarters. To my great relief I found the promised clothes. My uniform was identical to Nellie's except blue and a good deal smaller. The night dress was just plain white. I hastily pulled it over my head in case someone walked in while I was changing. I had just gotten myself into the nightdress when the door leading to the kitchen's burst open.

"THE STOVE'S ON FIRE!!!!!"

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Oh, Nellie's not here anymore?" the girl asked.

"No she isn't" I replied studying her . She had golden brown hair that hung in a thick braid to her midback. She was also wearing a blue serving dress identical to my own so I assumed she was one of the other maids Nellie had mentioned.

"Drat," the girl said, "I'm always trying to prank the old goat"

"Oh I understand" but I didn't. I was tired and completely confused.

"Wait a minute" she gasped "You're new" She charged over and began to vigorously shake my hand while exclaiming "I'm Katie and you are?"

"Ria" I said trying to see if there was any feeling left in my hand. She grinned at me and I immediately liked her.

"Since you're new I have to warn you." Katie whispered "beware of the wicked witch"

"Who?"

"Belinda"

As if on cue a girl sauntered in her finger wrapped around a pale blonde curl. She gave Katie a disgusted look with her crystal blue eyes then noticed me.

"Hello, you must be new?" She smiled. It reminded me of Annette and I unconsciously took a step back.

Katie looked nervous and annoyed. This must be Belinda. She realized that me and Katie had been talking.

"So it looks like another freak to join Katie's circus"

I looked at Katie and we both rolled our eyes. In one night I had made a new friend and another enemy.

I woke up the next morning to something tapping on my forehead. It was Katie.

"Good Morning sunshine" she grinned.

"It's still dark out" I mumbled back placing my pillow over my face.

"Yeah, I know only us lucky kitchen maids get to wake up at 5 and go to bed at 1 It's not all bad. At least we get to see Belinda at her peak." I groogily looked up.

"Wow" I said staring at Belinda who happened to be the pale blonde haired girl I met yesterday. "she really does look a witch."

"I know. One of theses days I'll just skip sleep and make her green"

"I'll join you" I grin finally beginning to wake up. Katie's enthusiasm is contagious and soon we were both putting on our uniforms and giggling about what Belinda would do we actually managed to turn her green.

"Come on girls! Hurry up!" Nellie shouted from the kitchen.

"Make me!" Katie shouted back, "wait never mind I never want to be chased out of bed by the frying pan of doom again"

Katie and I walked into the kitchen followed by Belinda and her friend. Another maid, not quite as beautiful as Belinda but close enough.

"Start cooking these eggs" Nellie commanded Katie. She then turned to me "you help her" I walked next to Katie. Belinda was working on some type of breakfast pastry while her friend, I think Nellie called her Margret, was sent to find out how many were attending breakfast. Apparently I group of nobles had arrived last night. Fifteen minutes later Katie once again spiced up life.

"I know how to spice up making breakfast" Katie grinned " Belinda catch the egg!"

Katie launched an egg directly at Belinda who drowsily turned around and ended up with raw egg splattered all over her face.

"You missed" Ilaughed grinning at Katie.

"That's what you think" Katie whispered then said "Why Belinda you never looked lovelier"

"Little brat" Belinda grumbled

"Get back to work you three. Stop messing around" Nellie snapped, "At the rate we're going we'll never get breakfast done by 8:30"

"Isn't it a good thing then that everyone sleeps in until nine, aside from us"

"Katie stop your back talking"

Margret ran into the kitchen. "Belinda! Belinda!" she shrieked "You'll never guess who came last night!"

"My Aunt Flora" Katie said "but what's so exciting about that. She's just dropping off some cooking utensils and messages for me from home."

"I wasn't talking to you"

"Oh right. You're talking to the egg queen over yonder." She turned to Belinda " Queen Egg your loyal and might I add only subject is here to see you"

"Who? Belinda asked "Who's coming?" Ignoring Katie.

"Jonathon! Lord Jonathon!"

"Jon" Belinda squealed.

"Who's Jon?" I wondered out loud.

"My next door neighbour. How should I know?" Katie said

"He happens to be the Prince's cousin." Nellie pointed out " You do need to know these things"

There are some people in the world I wish I never had to meet. Anette was one. Lord Jonathon was another.


End file.
